A new path to peace
by Lone Wolf07
Summary: Both have ceased in thier bloody quarreling but now face equally bleak futures. Can a bridge be formed between the two once warring worlds or will all be lost despite all efforts?
1. So far off

**Fan Fiction:** Blue Submarine No.6

**Title:** A new path to peace

**Summary:** Both have ceased in their bloody conquest but now face equally bleak futures. Can a bridge be formed between the two once warring worlds or will all be lost despite all efforts?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Blue Submarine No.6" or any of the characters from it.

**Chapter#1- **So far off

The winds blew across the calm sea as the sun hung high overhead. The skies, much like the waters, were clear and crisp. So much so you could easily make out a school of fish swimming close to the waters surface, even make out what kind of fish it was. But though the waters below and the skies above were calm and clear, one soul was anything but.

Drifting along the vast stretch of ocean was a tug boat. To be more precise, a "reformatted" tug boat made from an old abandoned tug boat and reinforced with welded materials scrounged up from a wreck yard. Submarine parts mixed with cruise ship materials were enmeshed together to create the craft of none other then the "Hyena of the sea" himself, Tetsu Hayami.

As if to add injury to his own insult Hayamis' craft, dubbed the "S.S. Hybrid" for reasons that were obvious, had a line of reinforced cable extending out to and tugging along an operational Grampus. He had managed to find one among a wreck yard, the same wreck yard in which he chose his building materials, when he was helping to repair a human harbor with construction and repairing, fixed it up and took it with him.

Hayami sat starboard side of the small deck, letting his make-shift craft drift along aimlessly out among the sea. No destination in mind, no goal in his sights, and nowhere in particular to be. Work for the hyena was becoming difficult to come by as desperate family men and women took any and all available jobs. Even diving jobs were hard to find now that retired submariners started to return to their respectable home, wherever home was, and volunteered to assist in those areas.

It was laughable to say the least, sad but laughable.

Hayami scoffed dryly at himself as he dug his hand into his pocket in search of a cigarette, only to find scraps of paper crumpled in there. That and something that was small and round with a sort of bumpy uneven surface. Wondering what it was Hayami takes all the contents out of his pocket and pulls out his hand. He opens up his hand, uncurling his fingers and finds a small berry-like seed laying there in his palm, The very same seed given to him by the scientist Jung Zorndyke himself. Now how long ago was that again, he wondered? The days seemed to turn into months in the blink of an eye. But thinking back now, Hayami began to replay the events that had transpired on Zorndykes' island of savage hybrids, the very last day of Zorndykes life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hayami stood with his arm fully outstretched with his pistol in hand, still pointing it at the old man in front of him. Cautiously he raised his other free hand and took what Zorndyke was offering him, a strange berry-like seed that he had gently plucked from the strange tree behind him. The old man smiled warily at him.

"By the way, young man. I have heard many interesting things about you from my children."

"W-What?"

Zorndyke chuckled lightly at Hayamis' expression and continued on.

"Yes. I have heard of the young human who saved one of my many daughters, a brightly colored Mutio, if I'm not mistaken. Imagine my elation when I heard such news! I must admit it moved me to tears. Imagine, an old bag of bones like myself weeping at something that even you yourself had no rhyme or reason for doing what you did or even why you did it. Am I correct so far, young man?"

Hayami shifted uneasily as the old man hit a couple of sore spots dead on but his eyes, and his pistol, stayed on him.

What of it?"

"It was that particular bit of information that drove me to hold on a little longer to what little life I had in me so as to meet the man that had saved my daughter. That alone was well worth the wait and that was a gigantic step towards a much brighter future for both mankind and my precious children. I believe you two will open the door for both worlds and help them to save each other…as I'm well aware you and my daughter have already done on more then several occasions. Heh, of that I'm sure of. But before I can entirely entrust my daughters' future to you, I must address a very important matter."

"…I'm listening."

"As you know all of my children are very precious to me and are my legacies. I love them all equally as much as a father can love his children. Unfortunately I have weakened too drastically and as a result I will be unable to help guide them in this harsh and cruel world of ours. It pains me to be unable to see that bridge form between mankind and my children. I have tried to teach them all that I 'am able to but my body has reached its absolute limit. It is now in their hands….and in yours. So now I ask you as a father, not a doctor or a man of science….I ask that you help my children, help them build that bridge so that mankind can learn to understand them instead of fear them. Will you do this for a father on his death bed, wanting little more than both worlds to coexist in peace?"

Hayami stared at Zorndyke, pondering the tall order of a request he was asking of him.

"You do…realize who I' am right? You know what kind of man you're entrusting your precious children to, entrusting their future with?"

"Ah, yes. 'The Hyena of the sea', that is your so-called profession, is it not? 

"…!"

"When it comes to oceanic matters my children know all and thus, inform their father of what it is they know. Still that alone did not deter you from saving my daughter's life, did it?"

Hayami had no rebuttal but continued to keep Zorndyke in his sights.

"I believe you have accomplished something that took mankind countless of centuries to comprehend, though they still feign ignorance these days."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Understanding."

"…."

"You did the one thing mankind had failed to see through. You understood enough to save my daughter's life and from what I have heard, you even conversed with her and her musuca brother, Red spot. When I got wind of his passing it grieved me so, as he was the first of his kind, prototype or not, to fully grasp the concept of sentience. And for all that you have done, I must thank you. And I ask that you take good care of her."

"Care of….her?"

"Mm-hmm. You two will have many hardships to overcome. You two have already suffered considerably for your actions, but together one can soothe the aching wounds of the other. Actually, allow me to rephrase that. I ask that you take care of each other. That…is my final….request."

Zorndykes' voice began to trail, as if he were about to fall asleep but Hayami could see that the old man was using what little strength he had to stay alive long enough to convey his final wishes to him. He let out a defeated sigh and looked to the old man who awaited his answer. Time seemed to stand still as Hayami weighed his words, taking care as to not say something that would be misinterpreted.

"Alright."

"….?"

"What? Hayami, you cannot be serious! How the hell can you possibly-?"

"Can it, Kino!"

"Uh?"

Zorndyke smiled pleasantly as Hayami faced him again.

"Alright, I'll help them And….take care of her."

Hayami looked to Zorndyke, searching his listless eyes for any sign of a possible argument or if he wanted to say anything else to his already long list. He was taken completely aback when the tired looking old man leaned his forehead more into the barrel of Hayamis' gun, looking eerily at peace in that moment.

"Thank you …so much…young man. Thank you."

And with that last breathy utterance, Jung Zorndykes' life was ended.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That was long but here he was, drifting on the ocean aimlessly, unconsciously waiting for something to happen. At least, that's what Hayami thought anyway.

With his mind so preoccupied, Hayami fails to notice the huge charter passing his craft. When he did take note of it, Hayami noticed it was no ordinary charter. From the emblems that he saw decorating the ship Hayami instantly knew it wasn't just a craft but a military ship.

He wondered why a military ship would be all the way out in the watery sticks but soon dismissed it as little more that the military on its way to a distant port to deliver some much needed supplies. Or at least somewhere along those lines, anyway.

Letting out a huff Hayami leans in his chair and turns up the radio.

-End


	2. A sons' lament

**Chapter#2- **A sons lament

After the collapse of the Phantom ship, Verg and the other Hybrids had retreated to the sanctity of their fathers' island. Many of the land mix hybrids resumed their tribal lives as before. The more sea dependant hybrids remained in the sea and departed for destinations unknown. the musucas were especially delighted to be swimming alongside the killer whales and dolphins again, listening intently to their tales of their travels and past experiences and hat kind of life they were leading.

Every now and then some of Zorndykes' children would go to their fathers grave at the bottom of the sea to leave gifts for his grave, exotic flowers, vegetation and even hand-made crafts were left strewn about his grave, giving it an odd but decorative look. On land they kept the many books given to them by their father, albeit most were with blank pages but they were gifts from their father in order to give their minds a voice where speech had often failed them.

But over in the very center of the island Verg occupied his father's hut. His wounds had long since closed, causing his body to be decorated with an array of scars. Clad only in a pair of beige cargo shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt Verg sat miserably in his father's chair. He had lost the dread-lock curls in his hair and now let his red tresses form a saddening curtain over his eyes, his hair now being long and scraggly. Verg felt many regrets churn in his gut every day. There was never a day where he didn't miss his precious papa.

When approached by his concerned hybrid kin Verg would put distance between them, never saying a word but never angry either. Since that day he ran everyone of of the collapsing Phantom ship, fully prepared to die in it only to be saved by Mutio and a handful of her sisters, Verg had re-evaluated his way of thinking. Thinking back, he decided to thumb through his papas' old books and notebooks in search of what he was lacking. All that time, Verg was unapproachable, too engrossed in researching his papas' library to be bothered by anything else.

By the sixth week Verg was scanning his eyes over the contents of a Bewsters' dictionary, looking down the U column. It was there that he found the term "understand".

"I've heard this word before, by both papa and that human. Let's see… 'To comprehend; to see through; to suppose to mean; to infer; to assume; to recognize as implied although not expressed; to…learn.' Wait…they mentioned another word. Eh…eek…ugh! What was it?"

Verg flipped through the dictionary again, now looking in the E column. Unfortunately his impatience got the better of him and ended up destroying the book entirely.

"What does it matter now? Words won't bring papa back. And I don't want to talk to that human! That dirty human."

That was several months ago. Now Verg made it his duty as Zorndykes' son to look after his papas' home as well as the rest of his numerous brothers and sisters. So fat there were no reports of human activity in any part of their territories or in their immediate areas. Verg liked it this way, with no humans trying to locate their home or know where they are.

At that moment, a small device chimed in Vergs' pocket. He then took out a walkie-talkie device and pressed the on the side.

"Go ahead."

"Boss! The Mutios have returned with more salvaged parts and components!"

"Affirmative. Have them wait there; I'm on my way over."

"Aye, aye boss!"

Verg put the device back in his pocket and rose onto his feet, sighing dejectedly and walked out of the doorway.

The Mutios, along with the Musucas and Mutio leaders, had been foraging things at the bottom of the sea to use for fabricating homes for themselves. To build a Hybrid city, that was the main idea. Initially Verg was against such a thing but decided he had called the shots for far too long and let them do as they would. He just made sure that none of them got hurt in the process and that no humans would get involved.

Verg made his way to the shoreline just along the water's edge of the island. There, he was greeted by a smaller male hybrid. Its make was that of an upright short-hair black Labrador clad in a red wrap cloth and wearing brown leather sandals, the very same hybrid that had informed Verg of the lone survivor when they had destroyed blue dome.*

Some of the Mutios dragged their findings onto the sandy beach. Most of what they had found were: Broken umigumo parts, propellers, telescopes, diving equipment, empty oxygen tanks, a huge chunk of a submarines' hull brought up by a Mutio leader, broken tanks, a kiosk keyboard, toolboxes sans the tools, empty briefcases, attaché cases filled with soggy green nasty smelling papers inside, a couple of cots, grampus parts, various submarine components, a reel of cable cord, mouth pieces, torn wet suits, an empty umigumo pod, cutter components, a few antennae's, empty torpedo tube casings, a crate of wine and preserves, the list went on!

Verg looked in amazement to see so many items gathered in one place at a time, even if it did look like a small scrap yard.

"That's a lot of parts, isn't it Boss? We can have a city up by this time next month!"

"Heh, uh….maybe. Hmm?"

The tall hybrid looked around only to see all blue-eyed Mutios.

"Where is she? Didn't she return with you?"

They all looked at Verg in confusion, cocking their heads to the side simultaneously.

"The red one! Your red sister! Where is she?"

The other Mutios looked around anxiously looking for their red-eyed sister. They then spotted her still below water sifting through a crag along a lower part of a shallow end.

Noticing a subtle change in the water Mutio turned to see her sisters looking down on her from above. Mutio came up to the shore line and met with Verg and the others. Verg looked to her red eyes but noticed something dangling from her neck.

"What is that you're wearing?"

She knew he was referring to the small contraption hanging from a bronze chain around her neck. Mutio let out a series of hisses, grunts and murmurs as she explained her findings.

"Well….what does it do?"

Mutio pondered his words and examined the small bronze device. It had a rounded center and at one side was a circular switch-like thing. Mutio placed her thumb on it and pulled back. A quick spark clicked and Mutio re-examined it with a sort of familiarity. She sniffed at the part let out the spark, ran her tongue experimentally over the metal and flipped its switch again, this time she held it down to produce a flame.

"Oh. That's just a lighter. Humans use them to smoke."

Mutio looked from Verg to the fire in her hand. It smelled familiar but she dared not to utter its origin.

Verg turned his attention back to the other hybrids and went over their findings. Mutio looked from Verg to the flame in her hand, it smelled very familiar and she had a faint idea of its origin but didn't dare to utter them at the moment.

While Verg was helping the others disassemble the parts they had salvaged Mutio held the waterproof device fondly in her hands. She remembered its origin and wondered about how it had gotten this far and into the water. She sniffed at it again carefully and was able to identify a particular faint aroma of a musky male scent.

"Ha….yami…."

She whispered his name in a hushed tone hoping no one could hear her. Mutio remembered the male human Hayami who had saved her when her umigumo pod crashed onto the human shore. That day he looked just as confused as her but at the same time he was also captivated by her….just as she was by him.

Mutio released the small metal device and let it dangle from her neck as she returned to the waters in search of more items that could be useful. Verg finished sizing up the findings and turned to the smaller canine male standing beside him.

"Go back to the village and gather about seven to ten other males. Once we sort al of this through we can divide up the work and get construction started."

"Aye, boss!"

The small male disappeared beyond the tall vegetation and the Mutios, the Musucas and the Mutio leaders all returned to the deepest depths of the sea to acquire more components.

_'Pap….if we can go forward and keep on living….if I can atone for the things I have done….will this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach go away? Will I stop hurting in my heart and find some ease? Papa…'_

The lone hybrid was snapped out of his train of thought as something became visible in the distance. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed.

"Humans."

**-End**


End file.
